Hope Mikaelson is gone
by Dinasour
Summary: Hope Mikaelson ends up alone in the woods at the age of 16 with no memory. How did she get there? Will she find her way home? - (Gotten alot of questions) When I picture Hope Mikaelson, I picture Nora Thomson (Nora TheLion on youtube) Caroline Forbes will also enter this story at some point
1. I New Beginning

The deep forest of New Orleans was packet with foggy plants and trees. The sun was just rising from it's deep sleep. The trees where stretched tall to compete with each other to get as much sunlight as possible. At the bottom of the green forest laid a girl on the muddy ground. Her eyes where shut tight and her brown curls where shielding her face from the sun.

As the sun raised higher on the blue skyline the light was too intense for her brown locks to shield her face. The beauty started stirring in her sleep causing all of her hair to fall down from her face. She wrinkled her nose as if to curse the sun for ever being born. The girl slowly lifted her tiny hand to touch her scratched shoulder. And then as if she had seen a ghost she opened her green-brown eyes as fast as she could. Panic started to fill her glistered eyes and her breath started to fasten. She sat up abruptly with all her strength, but struggled harshly. Still breathing heavily she stretched out her arms and looked curiously at them. She was so concentrated that se did not hear a man walking towards her.  
The man had thick brown hair that stood in all directions. His strong jaw was covered with some scruff, tired blue eyes and a worried smile on his mouth. The man was wearing a plaid shirt that matched his eyes, dark washed jeans and some worn out boots. He was walking closer to the girl with fast steps and passed a large tree that was shielding her from his sight.  
"Lady, are you all ri... oh I'm so sorry!" He almost screamed and turned around. The girl only sat there on her knees and watched him curiously. The man waited for an answer, but did not get one. He turned on his head a little to see that she was sitting in her same position and turned his head back around.  
"Ehh" he started off. "You...you know that you are completely naked, right?" He staggered. The girl just sat there wondering if she had done something wrong. "My name is Joey" he said with his back to her. His cheeks were now a rosy color. Joey breathed out the air he was holding and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt. He stood there for a bit and contemplated on what to do next. He then turned slowly around looking away from the girl, his six-pack glistening in the bright sunlight. Joey started walking toward her. When he was close to her, he sat down next to her and lifted her arm up carefully. She flinched away, panic was back in her eyes. Joey was still holding her arm firmly and looked into her wild eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, green eyes" and started to dress her in his plaid.

Her breath started to even and they just looked at each other. "What is a girl like you doing in the woods alone, naked" Joey said with a sweet caring voice. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again and just looked like she forgot how to talk. Joey started buttoning the plaid shirt with a worried look on him.  
" You don't talk much do you?" He said as he was finished dressing her. The girl nodded her head, and Joey lightened up. "So you do understand me, or are you just a quick learner?" He mostly told himself. "Okay, you probably don't know what I'm talking about." He took long breaths as he looked up at the sky and back down at her. "But I know what you are. I can smell it on you" He just smiled at her as if she was a little baby. " I can tell you the rest later, the woods are not safe these days" Joey whispered and stood back on his feet. He looked at her and lifted her up in his arms and carried her away from the green forest.


	2. II The stolen sun

"I'm a what?!" The young beauty screamed in terror and her green eyes was filled with tears.  
Joey had brought her to his apartment that was located in the end of Bourbon street. He had to be really careful with carrying her to his residence. No one could ever know that he was carrying a half naked girl through Bourbon street. People would start asking questions and spreading cheap rumors that could possibly end up in the hands of the devil himself. Klaus Mikaelson. Joey could not even think of him without getting demented. One day he would kill Klaus and burn down his kingdom. Then he would live peacefully with his new formed family. Friends he had picked up from the rode that hated Klaus as much as him. A family that would love him to the end of his days and he would love them just as much. The bastard took everything from him and had treated his family bad for centuries.

Joey's apartment had a rundown Victorian style with dark brown wooden walls and a matching ceiling. The furniture where also dark brown with hints of blood-red. The pictures on the wall was old family portraits from the 1800's. Dust was covering the majority of the 5 bedroom apartment.

"Wow you really learn quickly" Joey said under his breath and sat down on the red Victorian couch next to the frantic girl hints of sarcasm rounded the room.  
"Answer me!" She said furiously and her tears started running down her face. Joey had never seen such anger in a girl before.  
" You know, you did not know how to speak three hours ago" Joey continued with an optimistic voice and crossed his leg over the other and looked outside his window.  
"I have said everything you need to know. _I_ am a vampire, _you_ are a hybrid. I knew that fact in the moment I saw you." He almost yelled at her. The girl sat there with her big eyes and stared at Joey. He uncrossed his legs and leaned closer to her.  
"I don't know what happened to you, or who did this to you." Joey whispered, took a big breath and looked down at his hands.  
"But I will help you with getting on your feet and tell you everything I know." He finished and looked at her. He could sense no fear in her eyes, but he still knew the feeling that she was feeling. It was plastered on her face, and she could not deny it. She was abandoned and alone. "Do you know your name?" Joey looked at the beauty and with a hope in his eyes, trying to talk about something else than the fact that she was had been deserted.  
"No" her voice was shaky and unstable. Joey felt his heart sink when he herd the sadness in her voice. There was something in this girl that made him want to protect her from this cruel world. No, he needed to protect her, he thought and made the decision that no one would ever hurt her. "Well, since you probably have a name. Taken that you look like you are about sixteen, I am going to give you a nickname" Joey smiled brightly and touched the beauty on the nose.  
"Hmm... How about Wolfie?" He said playfully and the girl laughed with her whole heart and hugged Joey tightly. Joey's heart hammered fast when he heard her laugh for the first time. How could anyone have such a beautiful laugh. He promised himself that he would make her laugh more often, because her laugh could lighten up a hug was just what he needed while his hands wrapped his Wolf tighter and started laughing himself. His empty heart started to work again. Wolfie peaked her head up from his tight embrace. "Just because I am a wolf?" She asked playfully. Joey touched her chin and smiled up at her. "Half werewolf actually." Joey smiled down at her and she tugged at his arm.

Xx

I sat down on the new bed that was just for me and I touched the white sheets. A smile crept up on me when I felt how soft it was. In the last couple of hours I had learned so much. The best thing that I had learned was that my brain picked up everything that I either saw or heard.  
When I had listened to Joey's stories about the olden days on the way home from the woods I had easily picked up words and could form my own sentences. My room had baby pink walls with a queen sized bed. The room also had a dresser, a desk and a bookshelf all painted white. There was something about this room that felt empty, I thought while I looked out the window. Joey's eyes had seemed so sad once in a while when he thought I wasn't looking at him. They had talked all day and he had shown me so much about today's culture, the stories about the vampires and how a man broke his curse and became a hybrid. Joey had said that there were other hybrid's out there, and the first man who became a hybrid was evil. When he had told her about him his eyes had filled with tears but he pretended that it was nothing. He had told me the importance of family and the love you should have for other people. "But in that moment I knew that If a family member treats you with hatred, don't waste your time on them. So I created my own" Was the words that stood the most out to me. I would not say what his family had done to him, he said that it would not solve anthing.

I had maid a mental note to myself that I would not search for my family. I didn't even know if I had a family. If I did have a family they surely didn't want me since they left me out there on my own. I should have freaked out more than I should have earlier, me being a hybrid. I don't even know what that is! I can't remember anything from my past life, only hazy memories in picture forms. It really stings that I have been messed up in this situation. Who could possibly have done this to me. Maybe I was kidnapped? No, who would even want to kidnap me? That is ridicules.

I suddenly herd a knock on the door that drew me away from my thoughts. No other than Joey came through the door with a warm smile on his face. He walked close to the bed with his hands in his pockets. "You should eh, you should go to sleep. It has been a long day for you." I nodded my head and rose up from the bed I was sitting on. I could see the concern in Joey's eyes when he followed me with his eyes. "Are you sure that everything is OK? You did not really freak out at all from all the supernatural talk. A small girl like yourself should have run out to the hills by now" Joey had been different from the moment I saw him, in the start he was calm and always playful. But when the night came along he started to look at me like I was in great danger. "I guess I'm not a normal girl" I answered and started to look in my dresser. Nothing, no belongings, no memories and no clothes. It all felt so fake and lonely. I could feel his eyes staring at me, as they always were. "Well, sleep tight... You do know how to sleep right?" I knew he was kidding, but he was still concerned. "I'll figure it out I guess" 

Xx

Waking up felt weird and alien like as I sat up in my bed, surrounded by the white sheets. I took one of the pillows in my hand and could still feel the softness. I had to remember where I were and who I was. Stepping out of bed in the plaid shirt from yesterday, I went out of my room and into the living room. The apartment felt too quiet now that Joey wasn't in it. I could feel that he wasn't in the apartment, one of my many powers I guess. I was deep in my thoughts as I saw that there were some sort of bags with different writing on them. The bags were sitting on the coffee table, a piece of paper was stuck to one of the bags. I walked closer to the coffee table and read the note. _Wear me (The clothes in the bag, not the bag). "_ Very funny" I opened the bags and took them to my room.  
Finally I could have something in the dresser. It felt more like a bedroom than a museum. I was so happy as I stored all the clothing away.

I opened the dresser and took out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue had actually explained to me last night about clothes so I figured it out. I could see that It was cold outside, and I wanted to explore. Joey had said that I could not go outside of the apartment, but I did not care what he said right now. And by the way, he wasn't home. The outside world was so alluring and welcoming. I hadn't really seen it besides the forest that I woke up in.

Walking to the door was so nerve-racking, I was almost shaking cause I was so nervous, but happy to see the outside. Opening the door in a fast pace, I saw Joey standing right outside the door with cold eyes. He looked like he had gone mad. "Going somewhere?" He almost spat out as he pushed him self inside the door and closed it harshly. My heart started hammering and I took to steps back, afraid of what he was going to do. "What were you trying to do?" He said like a question, but I knew it was a demand. Still I could not open my mouth, I stood there frozen as if I were to move he would kill me. "You better answer me!" He raised his voice more now and I took one more step back. "I was going outside, I thought you wouldn't mind" I was lying, I knew that he would mind. He said it was too dangerous for me to be outside. Monsters were lurking at every corner, and worst of all the devil lived in this city. Joey had told her that. Joey took the three steps that I had walked and hugged me. I was so surprised that I almost lost my breath. I was not expecting this. "Please don't go outside. I am begging you" He whispered in my ear and I could feel the hurt in his voice.


	3. III We talked about making it

"Just don't leave this building. Promise me Wolfie!" Joey yelled while he grabbed my shoulders harshly. My tears stung the back of my eyes, but I would not cry. " I promise" I whispered as I tried to get away from his hard hold. He got closer to me and was now just inches away from my face. "Remember, we are a family" He whispered as he plastered a fake smile on his face, but I could see that he was furious behind his mask. I nodded in response, not wanting to bring anymore attention to myself. Joey took his hand of me and his face transformed into his normal self, like all of this never happened. His goofy smile was plastered on his face and his smiley eyes were on. He turned away from me as he chuckled lightly and walked right past me and into the old living room.

"Fantastic! Come in guys!" He yelled with a chipper voice and sat down on the red couch. I staggered backward to the wall as I saw the front door open and in came six strangers. All vampires I could tell. They all seemed cheerful, but at the same time they all had this sad cloud over them. The vampires walked into the living room and they glanced at me. I did not move from my spot, I was too afraid. I saw that they all talked to each other while they sat down in the living room. They talked about things they had done today and yesterday. People they had met and gossip about other people. All the things they talked about had me thrown back a bit. I did not know how to have a normal conversation to people. Never done it before and how would I ever survive?

"Wolfie!" Joey suddenly yelled unpleasantly and the room got quiet. I took a breath and got back to reality and washed away my spiraling thoughts. "alked down the long hallway was a dread since the vampires seemed intimidating because of how many they were. I had now walked into the old living room and wished I could just sink into the floor. I hated everything about this. I wanted to explore the city and look at art that was on every corner. Joey had told me the stories and now I wanted to see it myself. The six vampires looked at me with curious looks and my stomach was in a knot. Some of the vampires seemed very scary and mysterious, and some of them looked like old souls. They have surely seen everything and could not be surprised anymore, I thought as Joey rose up from the couch and walked behind me. His arms rested on my shoulders as my body tensed. "This, my dear beloved family" He began with as I realized that this was his new formed family that he had talked about.

"This is Wolfie, she is the new member of this family. As I already have told you all what has happened to her and who she is, I want you all to treat her with respect and loyalty." He continued and I could see the vampires softened up a little, some of them even smiled. "Because we all know how important family is" Joey added and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I wondered how he got so caught up in his family and how he had to make a new family. Like there was this empty space in his heart that he had to fill up with vampires and call them family.

Joey moved away from me and sat down at the couch again. His right arm leaning on one of the vampires shoulder.

He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to sit down or what?" His voice seemed light, but I knew that it was not. I nodded and sat in a big leaning chair without any hesitation. The thing that happened earlier scared me to the bones. Why could I not go outside? Was I a prisoner in this apartment? Joey leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. "So what are the news?" He asked and the vampires looked at each other.

"The Mikaelson's are throwing a party tomorrow. It seems like every important person in town is going to be there" All the vampires looked at each other and Joey seemed to think on this matter and rubbed his face with his hands. I did not know what was happening. I could just briefly remember the Mikaelsons. Joey seemed to forget to tell me what their plan against this Klaus guy was. From what I herd he seemed like an important and evil man.

"Lucy, where did you get this information from?" He said bitterly, and it was more of a demand than a question.  
"I went to the bar where the daywalkers drink their booze" The blond vampire answered annoyingly.  
Joey face dropped and his eyes were cold as ice, you could see that he was trying to hold his range in.  
"Are you an idiot?" His voice was low and dripping with venom. "They know that we are their enemy, and they know how we look! Did they see you?!" Joey rose up from the couch and picked up Lucy from the couch by her sweater.

My eyes started to water from the scene, I was so afraid of what he could be. But I would not cry, crying was the worst option right now. I felt so bad for Lucy, she was just trying to help her family out. She did it out of kindness and all she got was hostility.

"Hey, Joey! Drop her down!" A male vampire yelled and grabbed his shoulder, but Joey was faster than him and pushed the vampire into the wall. A painting fell down with him and now Joey was holding Lucy by her neck. "Everyone, sit down or I swear to God" He muttered out of his teeth.

My fingers held the fabric of the chair as hard as possible without breaking it. I did not know what to do, the shock was overwhelming and I had the realization that I had never been exposed to violence before. My breath started to hitch and the tears stung so hard that I did not know how to control this new feeling.

It was 2am and I was wide awake. Joey and his 'family' had been planning the attack on the Michaelson's all day and I had been ignored. I was now old news to Joey and had been thrown in a corner. I guess I had been a project to him and now as I was well learned and informed he could start a new one. This hurt me more than ever that he could do this to a person. I had listened to them plan from my room and one after one, all the vampires had gone to sleep in the living room. Joey had been the last one to fall asleep and by then I could finally relax. The urge to explore was higher than ever as it was all I could think about.

Throwing away my sheets, I raised myself from the bed as quickly as a hybrid could and looked outside the window. Even at 2am people were talking and dancing. It looked like so much fun and I wanted to hear more. I opened the window slowly and let the air hit my face. It felt amazing as I breathed it all in. Nothing tastes as good as freedom feels I stars were shining and the soft jazz just completed it all. "Elijah!" A man yelled from the streets and I jumped. It seemed like there were more people in the streets now surrounding the man who had yelled. It seemed like they were planning something but then I froze. As I listened closely to the space around me, I could hear that someone in the apartment was walking in the hallway.

If I did not get out now then I might have to wait until tomorrow. I quickly dressed myself in black skinny jeans and a light sweater. I went to my dresser and took some money in my pocket that I had stolen earlier. Apparently nothing in this world was free and gas prices were higher than ever. (Whatever that means) I shrugged and went back to the window.

I had to jump out of this window to get out, and with my powers I might make it alive. I heard the footsteps coming closer to my room and I panicked and sat in the window sill. Watching some men walking down the streets of New Orleans I jumped out of the window. Not thinking of my actions because escaping was worth everything. The feeling was amazing, I felt like I could fly and the smell of greens and flowers surrounded me. It was all so wonderful until I hit the ground and my heart felt like it had stopped.

I had fallen in some sort of bush and my back was in full pain. It felt like I had cracked my whole spine and I closed my eyes thinking of a happy place. I laid there in the bush while the pain went away. Perks of being a hybrid I guess, but I was finally free. I smiled and sat up in a sitting position. I could feel no pain anymore.

"That was scary" I said to myself as I acknowledged that I had fricking jumped out of a window located in a 3 story high building. I looked down at my jeans and realized I had dirt and leaves all over me. I stood up and brushing my skinny jeans and shaking the leaves off of me. "Time to explore" I whispered and walked down Bourbon street.


End file.
